Nightmares or Reality
by ramirezb45
Summary: How do you know whats real and what's not Raven's been having nightmares but what happens when they start becoming reality thanks to a certain criminal and what is Robin going to do to help her when she won't tell him what's wrong because she's afraid
1. Chapter 1

The words kept ringing in my ears _goodbye Raven forever _I never get the chance to see who's talking it's always to dark.I don't know who this person is but when he leaves I feel broken inside like a part of me is missing. I'm surrounded by darkness the words keep repeating _goodbye Raven forever._ I see a shadow more like an outline of the speaker. He keeps walking further and further away. I feel a cold wind biting at my neck it makes me shiver. I toss and turn and finally I open my eyes it was just a dream. I look around to see where the wind was coming from I see that my window was open I get up and close it. As soon as I get back in bed the alarm goes off I get up and put on my uniform and meet the others in the common room to see what the problem was it turned out to be Red X. I'm still really sleepy when we make it the central bank. I really should learn to get eight hours of sleep. I hear a shrilling sound. It's loud it keeps getting louder I put my hands over my ears, looking around I see everyone else fighting. Can they really not hear this sound are they deaf or something. I keep trying to block out the noise with my hands. I see Robin turn around pointing behind me. I turn around but I'm not quick enough I was shocked, a thousand volts of electricity ran through my body when the shocking stopped the pain rocketed higher. I fall I can't feel anything I wait for my body to hit the ground the shrilling sound stops Robins calls my name "Raven'' Im weightless and soaring.

"Raven'' I yell swinging from my grappling hook I catch Raven just in time before she hits the ground, I shake her to try and wake her up. I look behind me to see Red X fighting the others. I think back to when Raven was shocked, why did he do it to her , why was she blocking her ears , why did he come back? I get up and put Raven back in the T-car so I can go help the others but when I look back X is gone. I motion to the others so we can leave and go back to the tower. They all huddle into the car and drive. I walked to my bike and grabbed my helmet and put it on. I start the engine and drive off. By the time I got back to the tower Raven was just waking up. I went over to my bed smiling because she was okay. I sat down by the bed while she used her arms to sit up cringing in pain.

''Whats wrong what hurts?'' I asked her.

She looks at me ''nothing Im fine, just a little sore.''

"Do you want me to massage your back or anything'' I add not really noticing what just came out my mouth.

She raised her eyebrow and gave me an incredulous stare.

''What?'' I ask not realizing why she made the expression

''nothing'' she said shaking her head

''Are you sick or something?'' she queried giving me the same look.

''no'' I said raising my eyebrow

''okay then I'm just going to go back to sleep now then'' as Raven said this she lied back down and closed her eyes while I just watched her.

**Just a random story idea but if you like it I'll keep writing don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2

''Faster hurry''

''I'm trying why don't my powers work''

"You have none''

I stopped

"What?" I asked

"What are you doing are you trying to get yourself killed come on we have to keep going'' He said pulling my arm to keep me going.

The large figure was catching up with us we tried to run as fast as we could taking as many twists and turn as possible but he wasn't going to lose us not this time. I slowed down a little bit trying to catch my breath and he lunged.

"Ha ha got you now my little Raven''

I fell to the ground and yelped the shadowed man in front of me turned around to see what the comotion was and saw that the man that was chasing me had gotten to me.

"no'' he whispered

He started running towards us and as he came closer he slowed down seeing the face of the man.

"No it's impossible your supposed to be dead'' he backed up then his eyes hardened an dhe lunged toward us he man got up and punched him. I panicked and closed my eyes wiling for my powers to come back to me. Nothing I tried again and again but stopped when I heard it his scream.

"Noooo!'' I shouted sitting up right panting hard sweat rolling down my face. I looked around I was in the medical ward a dream it was just a dream.

"Raven are you okay we heard you scream'' Robin yelled the other titans trying to see inside peering over his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bad dream nothing to worry about guys'' I said still trying to regain my breathing.

"OK your sure Raven'' Robin said cautiously

"Yes Robin how many times do I have to say I'm fine before you'll actually go'' I snapped at him making back up a couple of steps.

"OK guys you heard her let's go'' he said turning around with the others to leave. Before he actually left he stopped at the door and said

"Raven you know you can tell me anything I'm here for you'' and left closing the door behind him.

_Well now I feel guilty _I thought. I turned my head and looked out the window I saw the shadow of a man I blinked and it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to be greeted with bright light and a lot of it. I got up and hurried out of the medic room to go to my room and change into my leotard and cloak. I opened my door when I finished and smelt waffles coming from the kitchen. I walked toward the kitchen where everyone was lounging around except Robin. I sat down at the counter to quickly eat some waffles afterwords I got up and walked straight to Robin's room and knocked.

"Who is it'' Robin's muffled voice came through the door.

"It's Raven'' I stated.

''Oh come in''

I opened the door and walked in blushing at the sight in front of me. Robin lying down on his bed without a shirt. I stopped dead in my tracks trying to think about what I was going to say.

"Raven is there something you wanted to say?'' He asked turning around so that he was facing me completely.

''Uh put on a shirt please'' I stumbled

He looked down then back up and smirked

''Why are my abs not good enough for you to look at?'' He asked feigning curiosity.

''Exactly'' I said smirking back at him.

He stood up completely and asked ''what about now?''

"Look Robin I came here to apologize about yesterday and my outburst it was uncalled for so I am sorry do you accept my apology?''

"No'' he said quickly without think about it I looked up about to say something.

"Not unless you hang out with me tonight'' He said grinning.

"Are you serious?''

"Yes''

"Fine''

"Really''

"Yes''

''Yes!" He said pumping his fist in the air then regaining his composure

"I'll see you later then''

"yup''

''OK bye Raven''

I walked out the door holding my breath _what did I just agree to_ I thought to myself. The day went by fairly quickly we fought Doctor Light , Beast boy made his stupid jokes , Cyborg made more meat , Starfire talked about glorfnog , and Robin obsessed over Slade all in all a very boring day. The night couldn't have come quick enough I think. Robin and I walked to the park and just walked around talking about whatever came to mind. As we were walking Robin just stopped I turned around to look at him and ask him why he stopped but he just put his finger to his lips beckoning for me to be silent. I obliged I got in a fighting stance and waited until he gave the signal. When he walked over to the bush I summoned my powers but nothing happened I looked at my hands wondering what was happening. Robin jumped back from the bush suddenly yelling Slade. _No it couldn't be _I thought.

"Raven help'' He shouted glancing over at me.

''I can't my powers there not working'' I yelled back. He didn't reply he knocked Slade to the ground and then ran over to me and grabbed my arm pulling me along with him.

''Faster hurry'' He shouted tilting his head back a little to see how close Slade was.

"Why are we running why don't you fight him like you usually would'' I asked Robin panting.

"Because your powerless and could get hurt you rely on your powers I can't risk that'' He said not breaking a sweat.

''Oh'' I replied.

He let go of arm and started talking about possible routes to take but as he talked I tripped and Slade lunged at me. I did the only thing I could think of I yelled for Robin. I heard him stop running and say my name. He turned around and started running back towards us.

"Get off her!'' I yelled aiming a kick at his head and hitting him square in the jaw.

"Well Robin it's nice to know you haven't stopped caring for your precious bird your just another thorn in my side though so I'll have to cut you off'' Slade said with a cynical laugh following.

"What do you want Slade?'' Robin asked yelling

"Isn't it obvious Robin'' Slade said walking over to Raven grabbing her by the hair and holding a knife to her neck "This little dark Raven here.''

My eyes wide went as I watched Slade hold Raven by the hair and hold a knife to her neck. I thought about how I should address this situation but before I came up with anything he threw Raven to the ground and backed up then he vanished. I ran to Raven picking her up I ask her if she's okay and she just nods. ''I'm guessing your still shaken up about what just happened but do you have any idea as to why your powers didn't work or why Slades after you again?" I ask. She shakes her head no so I decide we should just head back to the tower and get some sleep. When we get back to the towers we make our way to our rooms which are right across the hall from each other and when I try to pull away from Raven she doesn't let go. I gave her a questioning look and all she says is don't leave. We walk into her room and she goes onto her bed and lies down I do the same and after about ten she's breathing heavily meaning she's asleep. I look over at her and smile then drift asleep thinking about Raven.

**Don't forget to review or else :|**


	4. Chapter 4

Snoring that's the sound I woke up to this morning. I looked to my left and saw Robin sleeping his face was placid he looked adorable sleeping like an angel. I can't do that I can't have these thoughts about Robin especially because him and Starfire are going out were just friends and always will be. I get up as quietly as I can and slip into the bathroom ad prepare for the day. When I came out of the bathroom Robin is squirming in his sleep his arms reaching out for something and he's grumbling I lean against the doorway smirking he looks so vunerable right not if only I could... ''Raven'' I stop my eyes wide _Did he just say my_ name. I turned around and started thinking about why he would've said my name and I turned back around he was sitting up smirking at me. "Morning Raven'' I breathed and said my mantra once twice something in my room shattered."Wow Raven I say morning and you feel so much emotion something breaks that's good to know Morning Raven''

"Robin just get out''

"Can't you at least say good morning please''

"Morning out''

''Fine'' after Robin got out the room I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in and changed into a new leotard. I went downstairs to go make some tea and a couple of minutes after Robin walked in with Starfire holding hands.

''Glorious morning friends!'' Starfire squealed.

"Not anymore'' I mumbled to myself hoping no one would hear, but boy wonder looked over at me and gave me a questioning look. I just waved him off and started drinking my tea. Robin started chatting wih Starfire again ,Beast Boy and Cyborg started playing video games and shouting as usual and I just watched wondering if like could stay somewhat like this forever. I got the answer to my question when the alarm started sounding. Everyone stopped what they were doing as the screen changed from racing cars to an image of Slade.

"Hello Titans''

''Slade'' Robin growled

"ahh Robin what a pleasure to see you I hope your fighting skills are still good after that last encounter I don't think you were that much of a challenge''

"What do you want Slade''

"Nothing merely to warn you''

"about what''

"I'm coming and I will get what I want''

The transmission went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo Rob do you have any idea what that was about'' Cyborg questioned.

"I think I might, you see when Raven and I went to the park the other day Slade attacked I think he was after Raven the only thing I can't figure out is why and the weirdest thing was Raven couldn't use any of her powers.''

I looked over at Raven and noticed she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Raven do you think you could see if your powers are working now please''

''yes'' Raven lifted her hands and the lamp on the couch was covered in her black aura.

''Well her powers work now,Cyborg do you think you could figure out why her powers weren't working when we fought Slade?''

"Yeah sure'' Cyborg replied heading out the main door. I looked over to see Starfire and Beast boy standing by looking as clueless as ever.

"So dude do you want us to do anything'' Beastboy asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not at the moment Beast Boy but I'm sure I'll find something for you to do.''

I looked around the common room to look for Raven but I noticed she was no where to be found so I started walking to her room. As I was walking down the hallway I started coming up with reasons as to why Slade would want Raven or why her powers didn't work. When I got close to Ravens room I heard a scream come from her room and started running. I put the override code and ran into her room. I looked around and saw Raven struggling to keep her towel on.

"Robin what are you doing'' Raven demanded.

"I I I thought I um heard you scream'' I stuttered. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as she got her towel to stay in place.

"Um did you scream Raven'' I asked nervously. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Do I look like I'm in danger are you sure it wasn't your precious Starfire who screamed.''

"Yeah because I heard come from over here and...'' The alarm started blaring and both Robin and Raven ran to the common room to see what the problem was.

**Sorry it took so long to update please review**


	6. Chapter 6

As we were running through the hallway to the common room I willed my cloak and leotard to appear on me while returning the towel to my room. We both came to a stop as soon as we both entered the common room and saw who was on the tv. I smirked at the sight before me and waited for Robin to give the sign to leave.

"Titans go''

We all ran out the room and went to go fight Doctor Light not a big concern of ours as of right now. We beat him with ease after we fought him we went down to the pizza shop and ate some pizza after hearing Beast boy's really bad jokes we decided to go back to the tower. I went straight to my room while the others went to the common room. I got to my room and willed my books to come over to me as I sat on the bed. I started flipping through them trying to gain some knowledge of what was going on. I just didn't understand why some of dreams where becoming real and why Slade was coming after me. As I was going on to the next book I started feeling Robin's aura it was different from usual instead of the cocky, upbeat ,determined aura I was used to it was confused ,sad, worried, and something else I can't read. I closed my book and started to get up to go talk to Robin.

Raven was isolating herself more than usual again and I'm starting to worry about why she would be doing this because if anything she knows she can come and talk to me. I close my eyes in frustration. I can't think of one reason why Slade would want Raven now the prophecy's over and she's no longer the portal. I just don't get it. I got up from my spot on the couch i the common room and go to the hallway near my room. I don't want to go in my room because I don't want to see all the newspaper clippings of Slade on my walls. I groan and slide against the wall falling to floor I put my head in my hands and shut my eyes. I bury the resurfacing thought of Slade actually getting Raven in the back of my mind."click'' I shot my head up at the sound of a door and see Raven walking out of her room she comes over to me and sits next to me. I move my eyes up to meet Raven's.

"Hey Robin''

"Hi''

''what's wrong''

"nothing you need to worry about''

''but it would be better if you told me''

''I'm worried about you Raven what if Slade attacked again and you didn't have your powers again how are you going to be safe''

''you and the team will be there you will all protect me''

''that's not good enough what if he beats us he's done it before''

''we will deal with that when it happens''

''why does he want you''

''I don't know''

''he's one step ahead of us Rae he always is and always will be''

''I refuse to believe that Robin you can beat him if you want ,you just have that fear that he will always beat you and you let him in your mind. When you see him you get angry that's what let's him win he uses your emotions and fights you at your lowest point when you can't take you calm down when you see him you can beat him I know that.''

''thank you Raven''

"you welcome now come on lets go do something dare I say it fun.''

**Okay i know this is rushed but i just wante something up here but i will right a new chapter even better than this today or tommorrow i promise it's been really busy lately so yea**


	7. Chapter 7

"Robin what are you doing.''

''Having fun you should try it.''

''I have tried it, why do you think I read?''

''I meant getting up and being active like this.''

Robin got onto the edge of the Tower and jumped off I ran to the edge to see him turn around in the air and shoot his grappling hook before he hit the ground. He pulled himself back up to the top of the tower.

''Ha ha what a rush you want to go do it with me.''

''Not really but I will so you can't complain about me not having fun anymore.''

''Ok that's good enough for me now go stand on the ledge. On the count of three fall.''

"One'' I started creeping up behind Raven.

"Two'' I started to lunge,

''Three'' I grabbed Raven by the waist and jumped off the Tower with her in my grasp.

"Robin! What are you doing?''

''Showing you how to have real fun ha ha!''

''Shoot the grappling hook were going to hit the ground!''

''Not yet.'' Right before they hit the ground he shot the grappling hook and swung around landing at the base of the tower in the water.

Raven came up from under the water while Robin was sitting on a rock smirking.

''That was not funny Robin.''

''Oh come on Raven you know it was fun by the way you have seaweed in your hair.''

''I'll get it for you Raven'' Raven stiffened at the voice of Aqualad.

Aqualad took the seaweed out of Raven's hair and greeted both her and Robin.

''Hi guys may I ask what are you two doing the water.''

''Robin tried to kill me''

''I did not I having fun with you.''

''Fun for you death wish for me.''

''Annyway Aqualad what are you doing here.''

''Nothing business like I was just patrolling the waters.''

''In Jump city.'' Robin queried suspiously.

''Yeah and just wanted to hang out with my friends.'' He said pulling Raven closer to him.

''Well then Robin Aqualad I'm going to go change into something dry.'' Raven said transporting out of there.

''Come on Aqualad lets go to the tower.''


	8. Chapter 8

Italics=thoughts

On our way to the tower I started questioning Aqualad.

''Soo Aqualad why are you really here?"

"For me to get acquainted with Raven.''

''Why''

"No reason just wondering.''

"Do you like Raven Aqualad.''

"I don't know maybe.''

I was boiling inside Aqualad can't just come in here to get Raven to like him he could mess up the team format or something I can't allow it.

''So after we meet Beast Boy, Cyborg ,and Starfire you want to play some hoops.''

''Umm I was hoping to talk to Raven, sorry Robin maybe some other time.''

_Sorry Robin maybe some other time yeah right you liar you're just going to try to get with Raven at least I know I like her, so fish boy looks like you have some competition with bird boy and the bird always get the fish... I think._

''Robin Robin Robin!'' Aqualad yelled waving his hand in my face

''What!'' I yelled annoyed at him.

''you ok'' He asked acting all innocent

''yeah fine'' I mumbled ''here we are'' Right after we entered the common room Raven came from her room in a new dry leotard and cape , I ran up to her to go and talk to her before Aqualad could put her under his mind control and get her to like him.

**Any ideas on what should happen between aqualad raven and robin leave any ideas in the reviews please**


End file.
